lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Kahana
| Last= | Listen= | Owned=Charles Widmore | Status=Destroyed}} The Kahana was the 150-foot freighter dispatched to find and recapture the Island three months after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. It last made port in Suva, Fiji. The Kahana was owned by Charles Widmore. Among the freighter's crew was Oceanic Flight 815 survivor Michael Dawson under the alias "Kevin Johnson". It was destroyed when a C-4 bomb onboard was remotely detonated. The only survivor was Jin Soo Kwon. Description }} The Kahana is a supply vessel common to offshore oil fields such as those in the Gulf of Mexico, the North Sea, and offshore Nigeria. This type of boat is used to ferry food, water, stores, and drilling necessities like "liquid mud" to oil drilling platforms. This type of ship is generally built for speed and not duration, so the last port of call is likely close to the destination. However, it appears to have been modified for the specific task of finding the Island, and has two helipads on the deck where the boat would normally carry pallets of supplies. It was equipped with two helicopters, but one crashed into the ocean when Naomi parachuted onto the Island, and the other crashed into the ocean after the Island moved. Ship Locations Captain's stateroom The captain's stateroom is the domain of the ship's captain, Captain Gault. The stateroom includes several bookshelves stocked with books and charts, a desk, a table, a number of padded chairs, a wall of photographs and posted notes of coastline (possibly the Island), a globe, an 18th century binnacle, a cabinet containing the black box said to have been retrieved from the staged wreckage, and, inside a file cabinet drawer, a safe with two keys—one Keamy's, one Gault's—containing the secondary protocol. A pair of bullhorns adorn the entrance door. Kevin Johnson's berth Kevin Johnson (Michael Dawson) was assigned a berth with two bunks, a chair, a cabinet, and a single porthole. He kept the locked crate shipped to him by the Others inside. On the cabinet he kept, among other articles, a bottle of mouthwash and the picture of him with Walt as a toddler taken from his Manhattan studio apartment. Sickbay The sickbay is the domain of the ship's physician, Ray. It includes two bunks, a cot, an examination table, and stocks of medical supplies. A latch on the outside ensures that persons can be quarantined within. George Minkowski, and later Desmond and Sayid, were held there. Radio room The radio room was the domain of the ship's communications officer, George Minkowski. All calls to and from the Island and the outside world came through him in the radio room, which was filled with communications equipment. A calendar was used to keep record of the passage of time. The ship's radio was illicitly disabled shortly after the ship anchored near the Island. The culprit is presumably Michael, whom Ben ordered to damage the ship's communications equipment. Armory The armory was used for storage of weapons, ammunition, and explosives used by the freighter's mercenary team. It was located on the same deck as Kevin Johnson's berth, a few doors over at the end of the hallway. Omar assisted Keamy in strapping on a detonator in the armory prior to the military team's second trip to the Island. While Oceanic Flight 815 survivors were being ferried back and forth to the Kahana by Daniel Faraday, Desmond discovered that the armory had been filled with C4 explosives set with a radio-activated detonator. Engine room The engine room had two large engines and various other equipment. Shortly after the radio room was disabled, the engines were sabotaged by Michael, but he later repaired them. Quieter part The berth assigned to Desmond and Sayid was said to be on the "quieter part" of the freighter. The berth had two unstacked bunks, hosted cockroaches, and had a large blood stain on the wall. Ship's tender The ship's tender is a small inflatable Zodiac brand raft. Minkowski and Brandon took the ship's tender in an abortive trip to the Island. Two other crew members later tried to steal the ship's tender to escape the freighter, but the attempted desertion was thwarted by Captain Gault. Gault later gave the ship's tender to Sayid so for him to make a journey to the Island and ferry other Flight 815 survivors back to the Kahana. It was last used by Daniel Faraday to transport several redshirts from the Island when the freighter was destroyed, and has been traveling through time with the survivors. Missions and Objectives }} The freighter had the mission to find the island and Benjamin Linus per the orders of the owner, Charles Widmore. Widmore hired a highly trained military team to find Ben Linus on the island and kill any survivors. Matthew Abbadon, an associate of Widmore's, selected and hired each member of the science team that would deploy onto the island to debunk The Tempest. In addition, Widmore placed Gault on the ship to head the expedition and run the ship on his behalf. * Captain Gault and his command team are to locate the position of the island. * Naomi is to pilot Daniel Faraday, Charlotte Lewis, Miles Straume and Frank Lapidus onto the island. * Naomi ends up crash landing on a solo-flight and later is killed by John Locke. Gault is forced to move the ship closer to the island but the ship's engines are fried and it remains stationary. * Frank Lapidus pilots the scientists onto the island and they are instructed to debunk The Tempest of its poisonous gas. The members of the chopper ride are scattered after eradic weather hits them but they are all eventually discovered by The Others and 815'ers. * With Naomi gone and the remaining science team members MIA, Gault allows the freighter military team lead by Martin Keamy to deploy onto the island. * Keamy and his mercenary soldiers kill three 815'ers(played by extras) as well as Karl, Danielle Rousseau, and Benjamin Linus' daughter, Alex. * Gault is shot to death by Keamy aboard the Kahana, leaving the freighter leaderless. * The military team are all killed off by The Others and Keamy is murdered by Ben Linus on the island. * Around 500 pounds of C4 remotely detonates after Keamy's death and the entire ship is destroyed. Movements * The Kahana left port in Suva, Fiji sometime between Day 76 and Day 80. * Sometime before Day 84, the Kahana closed to the approximate position of the Island and began searching for it by helicopter. * At the time of Naomi's arrival on the Island on Day 85, the ship was anchored approximately eighty nautical miles to the west. * As of Day 94, it had closed in to about forty miles off the coast (twenty minutes of flying). * On Day 100, with its engine power restored, the freighter came within 5 miles of the coast of the Island before it was destroyed. Cabin fever Gault believed that most of his crew members were experiencing "what might best be described as a heightened case of cabin fever"-many people wanted to escape the ship and find the island. George Minkowski and Brandon attempted to escape the ship but Brandon ended up dying of unknown causes whilst Minkowski suffered temporal displacement(time flashes) and died from a brain anyuersm. Later, Regina threw herself off the boat with heavy chains around her, drowning to death. When the mercenaries returned to the freighter from a mission, Gault claimed Keamy was suffering from the same thing Minkowski and Regina had. Destruction }} One night, Omar strapped a dead man's trigger to Keamy's arm. If Keamy were to die, his vitals would trigger the device. The device is later found out to be linked to nearly 500 pounds of military grade C4 explosives that are located in the ship's armory. Michael, Jin, and Desmond attempted to freeze the C4's battery with liquid nitrogen. After Ben murders Keamy in the Orchid, the device goes off. Since the battery was somewhat frozen, the C4 did not immediately detonate. After a few minutes, the 815'ers, Frank Lapidus, and Desmond escaped the ship and the C4 went off, destroying the entire ship within seconds. Michael and the Kahana crew were all killed in the explosion. However, Jin narrowly survived but began to jump through time due to the island being moved. Debris and smoke from the ship's destruction could be seen from the island at the time, evident as Sawyer and Juliet pointed it out. People associated with the freighter The freighter crew is divided into three distinct subgroups: the science team, the mercenary team, and the rest of the crew (deckhands, engineers, etc.). Trivia * The name Kahana was first seen on the ship's starboard side when the helicopter approached it in . The name has never been spoken aloud in the series. **"Kahana", according to a Hawaiian dictionary, means "n. Cutting, drawing of a line; turning point. Cf. kaha 1, 3. Eia maʻaneʻi ke kahana alanui e iho ai i kahakai, here's the turn of the road to go down to the beach." There are many places in the Hawaiian islands called "Kahana", and "Kahana" is also a proper name for men or women. In addition, if spelled "ka hana", this could mean "the work" in the context of a larger sentence. ** Additionally, "kahana" is the Aramaic form of the word cohen in Hebrew, which means "priest", and also "leader". All Jewish priests are descended from Aaron, who was the brother of Moses. **In Ukrainian, "kahana" means "loved one". **In Armenian, "kahana" means "priest." *The only known survivors of the Kahana expedition crew are Miles Straume and Frank Lapidus. *Scenes with the Kahana were filmed at sea a few miles off the coast of Oahu. For filming, the ship docked at Barbers Point just west of Pearl Harbor. The actual ship is used to transport supplies to islands and science research stations within the Hawaiian Archipelago. The ship really is called the Kahana and is often based at Kewalo Basin harbor. http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/kahana_kewalo/index.html References *1. Lostcast Podcast #60: Beginning of the End, Sivan Cotel. *2. The Hollywood Reporter, "Davies gets 'Lost'". *3. E! Online. ar:كاهانا de:Kahana es:Kahana fr:Kahana he:הקהנה it:Kahana nl:Kahana pl:Kahana pt:O Kahana ru:Корабль zh:Kahana Category:Vehicles * Category:Imprisonments